FOR MY DEAR TRAITOR
by Snowflakes01
Summary: Summary : Miku diajak kencan oleh Kaito, tentu saja ini membuatnya senang! Tapi… kenapa ini malah membawa malapetaka bagi mereka semua? WARNING : OOC,GORE,DEATH CHARACTER,TYPO'S AND THE OTHERS. Review and review please!


**DISCLAIMER : VOCALOID**** by Yamaha Company**

**Author : Miku Hatsune Kagaimane**

**Genre : Horror/Crime**

**Title: HAPPY TRICK AND TREAT,MY DEAR TRAITOR**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**Summary : Miku diajak kencan oleh Kaito, tentu saja ini membuatnya senang! Tapi… kenapa ini malah membawa malapetaka bagi mereka semua? WARNING : OOC,GORE,DEATH CHARACTER,TYPO'S AND THE OTHERS. Review and review please!**

**.**

.

.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN DAY, MY DEAR TRAITOR…..

Gadis berambut biru muda itu menatap 'pemandangan' memilukan itu, ia merasa hatinya tercabik-cabik. Ia melihat sang pacar tercinta -Kaito- sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek, mereka berdua sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran sang gadis, itu dapat disimpulkan karena mereka seperti semakin 'mendalami' mulut masing-masing. Saliva-saliva tampak menetes dari bibir mereka. Gadis biru muda tadi tampak sudah taklagi kuat melihat pemandangan tadi, gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan mereka.

KRAAAK! Gadis itu tak sengaja menginjak dahan yang patah saat ia hendak berlari dan suara itu sukses membuat pasangan itu menyelesaikan ciuman mereka dan melihat kearah Miku yang menangis

"Mi….miku?" Kaito mengucapkan namanya dangan terbata ,gadis itu pun berlari meninggalkan mereka dan terus berlari,tak peduli dengan kakinya yang sudah lecet karena berberapa kali terjatuh tujuanya hanya satu –Rumah- Ia berlari sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya , dan itu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terus menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Setelah berlari cukup jauh, ia sudah sampai dirumahnya iapun membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Taidama…."

"Okaeri…. Kenapa cepat? Katanya kau mau berkencan dengan Kaito?" Sahut seorang pemuda dari dapur, tapi sang gadis itu tak memperdulikanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar, ia membanting pintu ddengan kasar, kemudian ia merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan kasar. Ia meraih sebuah bantal dan menutup wajahnya untuk meredam tangisannya, ia terus menangis dan akhirnya ia pun tertidur

FLASHBACK

"Miku-chan! Tunggu aku! Teriak seorang pemuda dari kejauhan

"KEJAR AKU KALAU BISA!" teriaknya gadis itu terus berlari, tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan dari pemuda dibelakangnya sampai akhirnya ia kelelahan dan merebahkan diri diatas rerumputan hijau

"Hah….hah…hah….." Terdengar nafas terengah-engah dari pemuda disebelahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuhnya,

"Huh! Kaito lambat!" eluhnya

"Bukan begitu Miku-chan! Hanya saja…." Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya ia malah memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut, dan itu membuat gadis itu blushing dan bingung.

"Hanya saja?" gadis itu mengullang kalimat terakhir Kaito mengharapkan jawaban darinya

"Tidak bukan apa-apa…" pemuda itu menjawab sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis biru muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. Pemuda itu memandang gadis disebelahnya dengan tatapan geli dan sang gadis pun menjadi tambah kesal dan semakin cemberut.

"Ha…ha….ha…. kau memang tak pernah berubah ya, Miku-chan?" ucap pemuda itu sambil mencubit pipi sang gadis

"Aaaakh! Kaito! Sakit!" sergahnya ia pun melepaskan tangan kaito dari pipinya.

"Miku-chan…. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…." Pemuda itu menatap mata _Aquamarine_ sang gadis

_Shapphire _bertemu_ Aquamarine _mereka saling bertatapan, cukup lama hingga sang pemuda meraih telapak tangan kanan sang gadis

"Maukah… kau jadi pacarku?"

BLUSH mereka berdua pun blushing dengan sukses, dengan gugup ia menjawab

"Ya…. Aku mau…. Aku mau Kaito-kun…."

"Aishiteru my melody…" jarak mereka semakin dekat, dahi bertemu dahi, hidung bertemu hidung, dan… bibir bertemu bibir, dan mereka berciuman. Diantara rumput yang bergoyang.

"Aishiteru yo , Kaito-kun.."

END OF FLASHBACK

Gadis itu tarbangun dari tidurnya, jejak-jejak air mata masih tampak jelas dipipinya, ingatan itu berputar-putar seperti jarum jam, semakin menyiksanya. Ia tahu, dengan siapa pacarnya itu berciuman, ia berciuman dengan sang primadona di sekolahnya, Kagamine Rin… ia tahu gadis pirang itu sangat menyukai pacarnya, ia tahu itu, dan betapa bodohnya ia, membiarkan gadis itu dekat dengan pacarnya ia tahu, ia tahu itu, ia tahuu semua mengenai itu, dan akhirnya iapun menanggis karena kebodohanya itu.

MIKU POV

ARRRGHHH! Bodoh! Aku Bodoh! Mengapa aku tak mencegah ini dari dulu? Kupikir.. Kaito akan setia denganku… tapi… KENAPA? KENAPA IA MENGKHIANATI PERASAANKU! Aku melirik kearah sebuah foto, foto saat ia dan Kaito sedang bergandengan tangan diatas ayunan, aku hanya bisa menatap pedih kearah foto itu… mengingat sekarang ia bukan lagi milikku.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, kubasuh wajahku, setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih baik… aku melirik kearah jam yang tergantung di kamarku, jam 8 rupanya? Lama juga aku tertidur. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan pikiran kosong, fikiranku melayang menuju masa-masa ketika aku dan Kaito bersama, semuanya berputar-putar di kepaalaku.

aku meneguk air es dihadapanku aku melihat kearah ruang keluarga yang terdengar suara gaduh disana, aku melihat kakakku –Mikuo Hatsune- sedang menonton televisi, aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelah kakakku, menerawang dengan tatapan kosong. Aku bisa merasakan kalau kakakku menatap heran kearahku.

"Punya masalah,eh? Imouto? " aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan kakaku menjawab

"Dengan siapa? Kaito?" aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab iapun berkata lagi

"Kalau kau punya masalah… kau bisa cerita…. Tapi aku tak memaksamu kok…." Aku terdiam dan kembali kekamar untuk tidur

END OF MIKU POV

Jam weker berdering dengan keras, memaksa sang pemilik untuk segera bangun dan mematikannya, dengan penuh rasa malas, ia menekan tombol untuk mematikan wekernya dan segera bangun untuk bersiap ke sekolah, setelah selesai sarapan, mandi dan yang lain, ia pun pergi ke sekolahnya Vocaloid chukkogakko, sesampai nya disana ia disambut dengan Rin yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan kemenangan

"Wah… wah… siapa ya, yang kemarin menangis melihat pacarnya sedang berciuman denganku?" ucap Rin dengan nada mengejek ia menatap Miku dengan tatapanya yang sinis. Miku tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan dengan tenang, ia tak ingin membuat Rin semakin puas karena berhasil mengejeknya. Sesampainya dikelasnya, ia disambut oleh pelukan 'hangat' dari Luka –sahabat masa kecilnya- ia menatap Miku dengan tatapan was-was.

"Miku! Kau tidak apa-apakan?" Luka bertanya sambil menatap mata Miku

"Tidak, Luka… aku tak apa-apa…" ia menjawab dengan nada datar tatapan matanya yang datar dan kosong semakin membuat gadis pink itu curiga, pascalnya, ia tahu kalau gadis itu adalah gadis yang ceria. Benar-benar langka ia melihat gadis itu diam seperti ini.

"Kau tahu… aku hanya kawatir mendengar kabar kalau Rin dan Kaito, mereka berciuman di taman kota kemarin…. Aku takut kalau kau…" Luka tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia menatap Miku dengan khawatir.

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu khawatir Luka…" Miku berjalan meninggalkan Luka sendirian dan menuju kebangkunya.

'Aku membencimu…. Rin….' Batinnya sambil menatap Rin yang sedang bermesraan dengan kaito.

AT KAGAIMANE HOUSE (10.00 P.M)

Malam harinya Rin tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa malam ini menjadi jauh lebih panas dari malam-malam sebelumnya, pendingin ruangan di kamar bernuaansa kuning miliknya pun tidak bisa mengatasinya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur dan menyantap parfait jeruk favoritnya yang baru saja tadi sore dibelikan oleh Kaito.

Gadis itu bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju dapur keluarga Kagaimane, ia sedikit bingung melihat lampu dapur yang menyala, sesampainya didapur, ia langsung membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil parfait jeruknya, ia duduk dimeja makan kemudian ia langsung menyantap parfait jeruknya dengan lahap, namun anehnya ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing setelah menyantap parfait itu dan tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Pertama kali yang ia bisa lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah sesosok gadis dengan rambut biru muda panjang, gadis _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum menatapnya, sebuah senyuman yang cukup merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, ia melihat sekelilingnya. _Well_ tempat itu berdinding abu-abu kusaam disertai sebuah lampu diatas kepalanya, tetesan air merembes mengenai kepalanya, udara disekelilingnya juga pengap, membuatnya tak nyaman, pandanganya kembali pada sang gadis yang dihadapannya, ia menggunakan pakaian _maid_ berwarna biru tua, rambutnya diikat _ponytail_ dengan berberapa helai rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, ia tersenyum manis kepada Rin yang justru membuat Rin semakin merinding.

"Wah… sepertinya putri kecil kita sudah bangun…" nadanya terdengar ramah yang membuat Rin merinding

"Apa maumu?" bentak Rin ia berusaha menggerakkan tanganya namun tidak bisa kedua tangannya terikat dengan kencang dipunggungya

"Mauku? Kau bertanya apa mauku? Bagaimana kalau… aku ingin Kaito kembali kepadaku?"Miku bertanya sambil mengumbar senyum manisnya.

"DALAM MIMPIMU!" Rin berteriak kepada gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Miku dengan wajah polosnya

"KARENA IA BUKAN LAGI MILIKMU!" RIn berteriak semakin kencang kepada Miku.

"Kalau begitu…. Bolehkah aku merebut apa yang pernah menjadi milikku?" Miku bertanya tapi ia tidak menggunakan nada ramah melainkan dengan nada yang penuh kebencian ia melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya

"Biarpun dengan** segala cara**…" ia menundukkan kepalanya, poni biru muda miliknya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, ekspresinya yang sulit ditebak, membuat Rin kebingungan.

"Hei wanita jalang! Cepat lepaaskan ikatan tanganku!"

" Jalang… jalang kau bilang… yang jalang itu AKU atau…. KAU?" Miku menikkan suaranya berberapa oktaf ia menatap Rin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, ia menggenggam sesuatu dibalik seragam_maid _ miliknya mata _aquamarine_ miliknya berkilat berbahaya.

"Tentu saja itu kau! Kau berusaha memisahkan aku dengan Kaito!" Rin berbicara dengan sedikit membentak seolah tidak takut dengan 'ancaman' dari MIku

"Tutup…Tutup…. TUTUP MULUTMU!" Ia menggengam pisau dibalik pakaian _maid_ biru miliknya ia mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi dengan sekuat tenaga ia membuka paksa mulut Rin dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kananya berusaha merobek mulut milik Rin dengan _dagger_ miiknya.

"AAAARGHH!" RIn berteriak kesakitan yang justru membuat Miku semakin bernafsu untuk melukainya.

"KAU TAHU! KAU TAHU WANITA JALANG? KAU TAHU SEBERAPA KECEWA DAN SAKIT HATIKU KETIKA AKU MELIHATMU DAN KAITO BERCIUMAN? KAU TAHU?" MIku mencengkram erat rambut pirang Rin dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berusaha mengukir pipi Rin dengan tulisan TRAITOR besar di pipi kiri miliknya Rin terus berteriak dan mengerang kesakitan, ia menusuk-nusukkan pisau itu keperut gadis itu.

"AAARGH! HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" ia beteriak dengan penuh penderitaan tapi tampaknya Miku tak memperdulikannya, ia mengambil pembersih kloset, ia juga memotong ususnya ia memaksa Rin meminum cairan beracun itu agar ia tak memuntahkannya ia meletakkan potongan ususnya kedalam mulutnya, ia mengambil lem dan mengelam mulut Rin. Rin merasa tenggorokkannya sangat panas cairan itu membuat kerongkongannya meraasa seperti terbakar, ia juga merasakan asam lambungnya bereaksi dengan cairan pembersih itu, ia hendak memuntahkan usus beserta darah kalau saja Miku tak lebih cepat mengelem mulutnya

"MMMNNNHHH!" Rin terus merintih kesakitan, Miku menancapkan _dagger_nya pada mata _emerald_ milik Rin ia mencabut bola matanya dengan paksa, ia juga menginjak-injak bola mata Rin, ia juga menguliti gadis itu tak lama kemudian tak terdengar erangan kesakitan dari mulutnya, ia sudah mati, ia menancapkan _dagger_ miliknya ketanah, ia mengambil korek api dan menyalakannya.

"Happy Trick and treat… my dear traitor… ia tersenyum sambil melemparkan korek api itu, membiarkan api merah membara membakar jasadnya, ia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dengan hati ringan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

KEESOKAN HARINYA

"Miku, kau melihat Rin?" tanya Kaito, ia bertanya pada Miku ia sedikit heran karena tidak melihat Rin dikelasnya.

"Ya.. aku melihatnya di alam baka…" Miku mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil menatap Kaito penuh arti.

"Kau… sakit… kau sakit Miku…" Kaito mengucapkan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Ya… aku memang sakit… aku sakit hati Kaito…" ia menatap Kaito dengan pandangan marah dan berjalan meninggalkan Kaito

"Ya… aku memang sakit, aku adalah seorang pshycopath asal kau tahu itu…" Miku mengucapkannya ketika ia berpapasan dengan Kaito.

.

.

.

.

.

Engh… MAAFKAN AUTHOR GEBLEK INI! MOHON MAAF BUAT RIN FC! Sebenernya aku juga Rin fc sih… tapi ini untuk kepentingan cerita , tapi sebenernya author tidak bermaksud untuk bashing character jadi sekali lagi SAYA MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA! Menerima kritik yang membangun, reviews tapi TIDAK MENERIMA flame…


End file.
